


Addicted to a Ghost

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Capsule, F/M, addictive, aftershock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After being injured on a mission Sara starts taking medicine that makes her hallucinate Leonard.





	Addicted to a Ghost

The team had tracked an anachronism to the 1906 San Francisco Earthquake. While scrambling to retrieve it Sara was badly hurt by an aftershock and had to be rushed to the Medbay. There she was given some medicine to help with the recovery. Upon consuming the small capsule she started to see someone she never thought she’d see again… Leonard Snart.

 

“Hey Assassin,” the apparition smiled at her.

“Len?” she whispered in disbelief.

“So, how’ve you been?” he drawled while taking a seat at her bedside.

“You’re not real,” she muttered while turning her head away from the hallucination.

“No, I’m not. Does it matter though?”

“No,” she replied, pausing before turning back to face him.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too Sara,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Get some rest Assassin,” he said turning to leave.

“Don’t go. Please don’t leave me again,” she pleaded while fighting back tears.

“I promise. I’ll be right here for you. Always,” he smiled reaching a hand out to grab hers.

 

Sara knew he wasn’t real but she’d almost swear that she could feel his fingers in hers and the warmth of his palm. She smiled up at him and hoped the medicine would last longer so that this moment between them would remain. After an hour the medication wore off and he faded away leaving her all alone again. She couldn’t help the tears that fell as it felt like she had lost him all over again.

 

She knew it was crazy but she needed desperately to see him again, to talk to him, to feel him. Against Gideon’s advice she started taking the pills more and more often as they slowly became increasingly addictive. She would spend hours locked in her room talking to the ghost of Leonard not caring that he wasn’t real or that her friends thought she needed to stop. Even Mick thought she was losing it. The team grew more concerned about her with each passing day but as long as the drugs didn’t affect her ability to lead the team or to fight there wasn’t much they could do to convince her to stop.

 

Then one day the team had been called in to help the rest of Earth’s heroes deal with an invasion by an alien tyrant known as Darkseid. Things got progressively worse and worse as they quickly realized how outnumbered and outgunned they were. Still they held onto their hope until the moment Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, fell in combat against the aliens. He was an icon to all of them, a symbol of heroism having been one of the first heroes Earth-1 had ever known.

 

Even Sara’s hope started to falter as the battle grew worse and worse. Eventually it had dragged on for so long it had come to be known as the Darkseid War. They couldn’t take the fighting any longer especially as Sara started retreating into her addiction even further, taking comfort in the hallucination of her lost love.

 

“I wish you were here. You’d be able to help. Hell, you’d probably be able to kick everyone’s asses back into fighting spirit. You always knew what to say to make everything better. Tell me what to do,” she cried on the figment’s shoulder.

“When things get rough we either give up and run from our problems or we stand up and fight. But we’re not the type to give up. We stand. We fight. And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope. Hope for tomorrow. Hope to be better and to make the world better too. You were the one who inspired me to be better than the thief I was. You gave me hope when for the longest time I never had any. And I know you can give them hope too,” he told her before placing a ghostly kiss on her forehead.

“Now go out there and show those bastards what Earthlings are made of,” he finished as he faded away.

“Thanks Leonard,” she sighed while brushing away a tear.

 

She then headed out to meet with the other heroes and together they finally managed to fight back Darkseid’s forces and put an end to the darkest of wars the Earth had ever seen. While everyone threw a party to both celebrate their victory and honor their fallen comrade, Sara snuck off to grab her bottle of pills. She opened it and poured some of the small capsules into her hand staring at them for a moment before ultimately dumping them out into the trash.

 

“Goodbye Leonard. Thank you for saving me. I won’t ever forget you,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
